My Real Ghost Encounters
is a series of animated stories created by Rebecca Parham. Synopsis Rebecca explains her real ghost encounters. Stories In this video, she has stated 3 stories. 1. The balcony A few years ago, not long after her family moved into her current ranch house, she was up late one night. Her room opens up to a balcony and that balcony has a flight of stairs that one has to walk down to get to the rest of the house. She was the only person living on that side of the house at the time she was pretty secluded. So it was late and she was up fiddling on the internet when suddenly, she heard a sound outside her door. It sounded like something heavy being dragged across the balcony like a large bag or a body. It only lasted a few seconds, but when all was still, she got up from her bed and she went to her door. she listened very closely and heard nothing, and when she opened her door and looked outside, no one was there. Nothing was out of place, and what's more because those stairs are right next to her bedroom, she can always hear when someone or something is walking up them, and she didn't hear anything. 2. The window Her family lived in a different house when she was in middle school, and one time, the pipes burst in her bedroom. So while it was being fixed, she had to sleep on a blow-up mattress in the middle of her living room. One night, when the house was dark and quiet and everybody had gone off to bed, she was settling into her bed, when she started getting an unusual feeling. In her living room, she had these two semicircle windows up high at the corner, and she thinks that it was creepy in its own right, because to her, it looked like a pair of eyes staring down at her in the dark. But this night, she had this unusual feeling that someone was watching her. she blinked a couple times and she looked up at the window and they're giving her the most piercing stare. It was a woman resting her chin on her folded arms. she blinked in surprise and she disappeared. She didn't get much sleep that night. 3. The cabinet One night, in middle school, she was in her parents room watching TV. Her mom had just gone off to her sister's volleyball game leaving her to take care of her brother David. A few minutes after she left, David came running into the room, crying his eyes out. He began begging her to call her mother to come get him. He was absolutely distraught but she thought he's just being a brat. If she ignored him, he'd stop. While he was still crying, a loud pop noise came from the kitchen. She went to investigate and found something very much out of the ordinary. In her kitchen, she had a cabinet above the microwave where she kept all of her candy. The hinge on it was broken, so it was kind of hard to open for them, and it was so high up that even an adult needed a footstool to get to it. And when she went into the kitchen, the cabinet door was wide open. The footstool had been moved in front of it and a large bag of candy was laying in the middle of the floor. She never did figure out how that happened. Characters * Rebecca Parham * David Parham * Horrifying creatures Reception The reception for this video is fairly positive. Trivia * The horrifying sound at the end was an act. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2015 Category:Vlogs